Discovery
by melrocks622
Summary: Amu, an archaeologist discovers the ancient tomb of Ekinmu king. Little does she know it's haunted by the Ekinmu king, Ikuto. Could her discovery turn into something much more?-Amuto
1. Discovery 1: Bricks

I finally updated by Amuto fic, Vampire Love, when I got this idea for another fic. So I present you with my new Amuto fic! Please read and review, and tell me if I should continue.

Summary: Amu, an archaeologist discovers the ancient tomb of Ekinmu king. Little does she know it's haunted by the Ekinmu king, Ikuto. Could her discovery turn into something much more?

Pairing: Amuto (AmuxIkuto)

Disclaimer: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara, but it seems they favor Amuto as well

----------

Amu's POV:

The hot, but humid air seemed to stick to stick to my skin, but there was no complaining, I had gotten my wish I was out in the desert doing what I had always dreamed of.

I had just graduated from school and had gotten my degree in archeology. A team called me out and her I was in the desert of the Ekinmu people (A/N: I made the place up, but I couldn't think of a good name) digging for anything. The boss was hoping to find and ancient tomb, but the rest of us were skeptical. We barely had anything that was tied to the Ekinmu people; I think a relic was pushing it.

Right now I was sitting under a tent on break, knowing I had to get back to work soon I stood up. And as fate would have it my hate blew off and landed on some random clump of sand close by. I ran to catch it and I tripped on something. I looked to see what it was, and it was surprised to see something that looked like a brick. I marked the spot, and ran back to get my tools. This could be the first discovery since we've come here!

I got my tools and ran back to the spot, but decide not to tell anyone, so no one's spirits were crushed if it turned out to be nothing.

I got my brush and slowly started brushing the sand away. Little by little, the shape of a mud made brick was formed. I kept digging, and after a couple hours I could tell that what I had found could very well be what our boss wanted us to find, a tomb.

"Hey Amu, find something interesting?" my coworker said, coming up behind me and starling me.

"Um, I think. I found some mud-made bricks. Do you mind getting some workers over here and helping me dig?"

"Bricks! This could be an amazing discovery! I'll go get the boss. I'll get everyone!" He ran off towards the tents yelling that I had found something, and seconds later everyone had crowded around me.

The boss came up right next to me, and smiled, "This is great Amu! You could have very well found an ancient Ekinmu house, or tomb! I'll get everyone to help you dig this out!"

And he did, soon everyone was around be digging and brushing away the dirt.

---------

Two Years Later:

I smiled brushing the sweat of my forehead. Two years of hard work had paid off. We had done it; we had unearthed the structure, which did turn out to be a tomb. Tonight, the boss decided, we would party, and then tomorrow we would explore the tomb.

We all walked back to the tent and drank. All night I heard things like, "Good job Amu" and "We would have never found it without you!"

It was a good night, and soon everyone was asleep, well except for me. I couldn't sleep, thoughts of the tomb kept bugging me. I was curious what was inside, and I since I couldn't sleep I decided it wouldn't be terrible if I snuck out and took a peak.

I left the tent and walked quietly over to the tomb. I stopped when I reached the ceiling, which was made out of the brick I had found. I sat down and let my hand run over the bricks. They were so well made, and still there even though they were at least 5,000 years old. I got up and walked to the stairs we had made to get to the tomb's door. Once again I was amazed that a 5,000 year old civilization had the advanced technology to build an underground tomb.

I walked down one of the steps, and another. I really couldn't help it though, as an archaeologist it was my job to be curious. I was soon at the bottom of the dirt steps, and I placed my hand on the tombs door. It opened, and I swear I didn't even push it, it just opened itself.

Then I did the stupidest thing ever, I actually walked in. I mean curiosity was one thing, but walking in to a booby trapped tomb, that could collapse any second was just plain dumb.

My mind told me to not walk any further, but my body reacted differently, so in the tomb I went.

-------------

Done with chap 1! Please review and tell me if you like it, and if I should continue it. Ikuto will come in the second chap, I was going to make him come in this one, but I couldn't decide when and where

Well please review!

-Melrocks


	2. Discovery 2: Prince

HOLY CRAP, AN UPDATE! Sorry for taking forever. I finally know where I'm going with this, so now I can continue. Yay! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

-------------

Amu's POV:

I had walked through the tomb for awhile and I discovered I was hopelessly lost. I had two options, keep walking and hope to find a secret passage out or wait for the team. Either way I could end up dying, but if I waited then I would get fired for coming alone, so I continue walking.

After walking for what seemed to be an hour I stopped, I was tired and thirsty and felt this sinking feeling in my heart that I wasn't going to make it out of here. Then I started to cry; first it was just a couple tears rolling down my cheek, but then it was uncontrollable sobbing. I knew I shouldn't be crying, it was my fault I was in this situation, but I couldn't help it.

I suddenly heard a noise, and hoping it was my crew I decided to respond, "Hello?"

Nothing answered me, but I decided to try one more time.

"Is anyone there?"

Once again there was no answer, but I saw a flash of light at the end of the hallway I was in, thinking it was form my team I got up and went in the direction of the flash. As I walked towards where I had seen the light I kept seeing other flashes leading me to what I figured was farther and farther into the tomb.

"Hello?" I called out again, the flashes had to have been coming form my team's lanterns (A/N: Is that what they use in tombs or do they use like flashlights?) but I couldn't understand why no one was answering back. Even though I was confused I kept following whatever direction the light had shone in, and soon I arrived at a big stone door that had somehow been opened.

I walked in the room and from all the furniture and wooden carvings I figured it was the king's room. As I walked farther in I saw coffin. At first I could only look at it, but soon I let my hand run over the gold surface.

"It's beautiful…."

After a couple seconds I thought I heard a "thank you" but after looking around the room and seeing nobody was there I brushed it off as my imagination and the fact that I had been walking in circles for two hours.

After looking at the coffin for a few more minutes I got up and left the room. I had hoped that the flashes of light would somehow get me out of the tomb; my hoped paid off because the light soon was leading to a different part of the tomb. An hour more of walking (and even some crawling) finally got me to a small hole in the wall that I figured was the exit to the tomb.

I took a couple deep breathes, and not wanting to get my hopes up I kept telling myself over and over this wasn't the exit. Thankfully I was wrong and the second I crawled out of the small hole I felt a breeze.

Once I had finished crawling out I was outside, and after being stuck in a tomb for a least 4 hours, it felt amazing.

I pulled myself out of the rest of the hole and soon a breeze picked up covering it with sand; not wanting to think about if I had only been in there another minute I might have been stuck in the tomb, I walked away looking for the camp grounds.

**One Year Later:**

We were finally leaving Ekinmuian (A/N: A country I made up myself!). It had been a long three years, especially since I had refused to step foot in the tomb again after that day. My boss and coworkers seemed to sense something had happened and never questioned the fact that I didn't go near the tomb and preferred to be on kitchen duty or artifact clean up.

The second I stepped on to the plane home I felt a huge wave of relief wash over, I was finally home; I had never been happier in my life.

The cab ride home went by fast and soon I was standing in front of my apartment door. I turned the key in the lock and the all too familiar 'click' sounded.

I walked in my apartment and looked around; it was the same as I had left it. I sighed again, I felt safe for some reason. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"That had to be the worst three year of my life!"

"Really? Even with me there"

I jolted up. What was that?

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The voice laughed, "You didn't notice me this whole time, Amu? Even after I saved your life?"

I was shaking now, "Whose there!? Show yourself!"

He laughed again, "I'm right here Amu", suddenly a figure emerged on my bed, right next to where I had been laying down. He had midnight blue hair and eyed, and was extremely pale.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Now, now Amu, one question at a time", he said smirking.

I was more angry then scared now. How dare someone just invade my house and then mock me. I punched him and waited for the satisfying sound that resulted when a fist connected with a jaw, but the sound never came. I opened my eyes and noticed that my hand had in fact hit his jaw, but it hadn't stop there it had gone through his jaw, straight through.

"What..?"

He laughed again, "Amu you can't punch a ghost and except it to work"

"A ghost..?" I could tell my face had gone pale. What did he mean by 'a ghost'? There was no way he was a ghost, ghost didn't exist!

"Yes, a ghost, but how about a more formal introduction, I'm Prince Ikuto III, the last Prince of the Ekinmu people"

I gaped, "What?"

---------------

It's done. I actually really like how it turned out. Thanks for reading and please review!

-Melrocks

Oh and my sister really wanted me to say this:

"That had to be the worst three year of my life!"

"Tell me about it"


End file.
